Z-Day
by Kitsunefox1998
Summary: Sasuke's life was already turned upside down when the outbreak took place, but it's turned once again when he's saved by a blonde man that goes by the name of Naruto and his brother Kurama. Hopefully he can survive long enough to return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, first story here. I'm hoping you guys will like it, and i would appreciate if you reviewed! Thank you all! Also, you should go check over to my friends stories while you're at it, they're awesome! Her name is HidingBehindMyMask**

* * *

It was dark and Sasuke watched the alleys warily as he made his way down the street as silently as he could. He cursed his luck, considering it was already so dark, when he should have been home an hour ago. Well, if he could even call the abandoned store his home. But, desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now he was far beyond desperate considering the circumstances. He tensed quickly as soft groaning filtered from down the street, making its way towards him. He cursed under his breath once more and ducked into an abandoned alley once he made sure it was empty, weaving around the garbage and gore littering the ground, having to physically stop himself from throwing up.  
He dropped down into a crouch behind a dumpster near the end of the alley before waiting. He could hear their groans and moans as they shuffled closer, until he could hear them right at the end of his alley. He held his breath as he waited for them to shuffle past, but they were slow, and soon his foot slipped from underneath him, not stopping until it hit the empty food can in front of him.

He froze as the can made a clattering noise, rolling away from him and further into the open. Breathing as silently as possible, his eyes widened as he heard their shuffling stop for a moment, before resuming, but this time in his direction. Sasuke's hands came up to clamp around his mouth as he cursed insistently in his mind, shaking his head at how stupid he had been. Why the hell had he gone out this late? It was risky and he knew it, but he had thought he would have more time. How could he have been so stupid? Now he was going to be eaten by these fucking zombies and he would either turn into one of them or die. He stood up suddenly and looked around for a weapon. No way was he going down without a fight. He cursed himself once more at not bringing his bat with him. His only excuse was that he wasn't going far, and that it would've been a short walk. Fuck him.

He shook his head in desperation when he came up empty handed, finding literally nothing to defend himself with. He lifted his head and glared at the zombies that had finally spotted him and were making their way towards him faster each second. He pulled up his fists and readied himself. He knew he was going to die, and he didn't care anymore, but he wasn't just going to let himself be taken down.

The crawlers had just reached him, and he was about to charge, fists swinging when he heard a shout above him.

"Duck!"

His instincts took over and he felt himself crouch down once more as a gunshot sounded, landing right between the closest zombie's eyes. His own eyes widened suddenly when someone dropped right in front of him, swinging his axe around, parts and heads flying each time it connected with the bodies. In a few short moments all the z's were dead – again – and the man in front of him turned around. The first thing he noticed was that this guy was wearing a thick black sweater, with equally black cargo pants and black combat boots. He was obviously prepared for the dark. The raven was taken slightly aback once he noticed the huge bump that showed itself when the guy turned around. It was about around his chest's height, and at first he thought it was fat, before he noticed it squirming. His gaze quickly snapped up to the person's face when fingers were snapped in his own. He took in the tan skin, whisker marks and blond hair before he inhaled sharply, admitting that he savior was most certainly attractive.

The man in front of him was staring at him with obvious annoyance, as well as concern, which was a weird combination.

"Are you ok? God how many times do I have to repeat myself. Hurry up and answer, we can't stay long, the noise probably attracted more."

Finally snapping out of his daze, Sasuke nodded quickly. "Yeah no, I'm fine, just shaken. Thanks for saving me, I was as good as dead without you."

The blonde's mouth twitched slightly before he nodded, clearing his throat. "It's no problem, I wasn't just gonna let you get eaten by them. Now come on, we gotta get out of here ASAP."

They both made their way out of the alley and down a couple of blocks before the bump on his savior's chest moved once more and a small head popped out of the sweater. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared hard at the small, chubby face of a three or four-year-old.

The blond man smiled softly and pressed his lips to the kid's forehead soothingly as he whispered.

"You did so good Kurama, I'm proud of you. You stayed silent and compact like I told you to."

The boy beamed wide and bright at the man he was physically attached to, before turning to Sasuke and whispered – or at least tried to.

"Is that someone you just saved Nar'to?"

The man chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah little dude, he is."

He turned to Sasuke and introduced himself briefly.

"Hey, name's Naruto, this is my little bro Kurama."

The raven nodded before answering.

"I'm Sasuke."

Naruto nodded before pointing ahead of them. "We have a safe camp not too far from hear, if you wanna tag along with us. We got food, weapons, medicine, the lot."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he nodded. That was pretty impressive, considering how hard it was for him to find anything for himself. An invitation like that was not one anyone in their right mind should refuse.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he smiled as wide and bright as his brother.

"Okay then, off to home then, with our new friend Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, me again. I've got a new chapter up already, yay. I'm hoping someone will read this and tell me of it's not complete crap, so please review, i'd really appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke looked around curiously as the three of them made their way down the streets through alleyways and hidden passageways, impressed at how well thought out the route was. He also shot curious glances at Naruto every once in a while, noticing how at ease he seemed as they power walked. He was busy humming an unknown tune and playing with Kurama's little hand, while clutching his axe in the other. He was startled out of his thoughts though, when the blond spoke.

"You do know it's rude to stare right?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, embarrassed, and could practically hear the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Right, sorry."

"Nah, it's alright just messing with you. So, anyways, tell me about yourself. Although I know there isn't much left what with the walkers monopolizing the earth and whatnot."

The raven let out a short chuckle before responding, trying to act nonchalant.

"Well I'm alone, I can already tell you that. Whole family gone."

"Turned, dead or missing?"

"Missing, my parents were doctors and were sent away to help with the spread, but they never came back, and with how fast the outbreak spread, there wasn't anyone left to keep us updated on their location. Then one day when my older brother and I went out to get some food, we got split up and he told me to head home whatever happened to him, so I did and I haven't seen him since, either."

He could see Naruto nodding as he kept his voice hard, not betraying the sadness trying to seep through. He fell silent after his story, waiting for Naruto to share as well, but the boy kept silent and Sasuke decided not to push, considering he was being protected and invited in his camp. They walked in silence, not necessarily uncomfortable, but not pleasant either.

He stopped abruptly though, when the axe was laid across his chest, and looked up to Naruto, about to ask what was happening but closed his mouth when he noticed the finger the blond held up to his lips. Kurama took one glance at his brother and burrowed into Naruto's chest, lifting the zipper as high as possible until he was almost completely hidden. Naruto smiled slightly at the action and pressed a quick kiss to the hair peeking out, before turning to Sasuke and whispering.

"Stay here, don't make a noise and only come out when I come back to get you. Take the axe in case any walkers show up and keep watch, be extremely careful, they can be silent sometimes." He added as he handed over the axe, pulling out his shotgun for himself. He didn't hold it to shoot thought, instead grabbing it like a bat. At Sasuke's questioning glance he whispered once more. "Ammunition in precious, not gonna waste it." And then he was gone.

Sasuke stared at the spot where he stood seconds before, before peeking around the corner, finding Naruto easily in the middle of a group of zombie shuffling slowly towards the blond as he took them down easily. He followed his progress, impressed at the force of the blows and the fluidity of his movements. He screamed though, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, making him trip and fall to the ground, before three zombies were clawing to get to him and bite. He groped for the axe Naruto had given him but paled when he noticed it wasn't in his hand anymore. He kicked and punched as hard as he could, furious at himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. One of the zombie grabbed his arm, and no matter how hard he pulled Sasuke couldn't get it out of his grasped. He cursed loudly as the creepers mouth got closer and closer to his wrist, but his eyes widened as its head suddenly flew off and landed somewhere to his left. He turned to look up at the other zombies but all that stood above him was a fuming Naruto, breathing heavily and looking around for any more threat. Sasuke got to his feet quickly and watched the blond wearily. He started though, when Naruto all but growled.

"What the hell happened, I gave you an axe and you couldn't even swing it at the zombies coming at you?"

Sasuke looked away quickly, feeling stupid as he muttered.

"I wasn't paying attention, they sneaked up on me."

He heard a loud groan and looked up to see Naruto with his head titled back, fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be trying to calm himself before he let go and glared hard at Sasuke.

"You dumbass. I gave you a weapon and specific instructions to be careful and look out for them and you couldn't even follow that!"

He turned around and stalked to the axe that Sasuke had let go, picking it up a meter away from them, attaching his shotgun to his back and keeping the axe in his hand, gripped extremely tight, obviously frustrated. He breathed heavily for a second while Sasuke shuffled awkwardly in his spot, before looking over his shoulder and muttering a 'Let's go' before walking down the alleyway without waiting for him.

Sasuke hurried to catch up with him, muttering a small 'sorry', considering there wasn't much else he could do.

They walked in complete silence, except for the soft sounds of their shoes on the ground for about a half hour before Naruto stopped in front of a huge mall. He muttered to Sasuke, before heading in.

"If you wanna survive, you listen to what I tell you, and you do exactly what I tell you. This is not to feel superior, or to show off, but I know how things work outside, and I need you to follow what I say exactly for me to keep you safe. So stick close to me, and do not make a sound."

The raven blinked quickly before hurrying to catch up with the blond. He stuck close to him as instructed, not wanting to anger Naruto any more than he already had, lest he remove his invitation of protection. They walked up the broken escalators carefully, walked down the halls until they arrived to a café that was boarded up carefully. Naruto took out a key and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Sasuke walk through, before heading inside himself and locking the door. It was completely dark inside and Sasuke stood completely still so as to not trip or knock anything over.

It took a minute before dim lights were lit and the room was visible enough to navigate. The raven looked around, trying to spot Naruto and found him across the room, motioning for him to head over. He did and found himself following Naruto through a steel door and into a sort of storage room. It was filled with different canned foods and fluids on one side, and a couple of mattresses were pushed together on the floor to make a makeshift bed that could probably fit a few people.

Naruto headed for the mattresses, unzipping his hoody and pulling his little brother out of the baby carrier strapped to his chest, before attempting to lay him down gently on the mattress. Sasuke suddenly noticed that the little one was asleep, and was trying to keep a hold on Naruto's shirt. When the blond realized his brother was most probably going to wake up whining if he forced him to let go, he held onto him and turned his back to Sasuke, muttering once more.

"Mind unclasping it for me please?"

Sasuke nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see him and headed for the blond, unclasping the baby carrier quickly. It fell to the floor and Naruto picked it up after thanking him, dropping it on an empty shelf and making himself comfortable on the huge bed, his back leaning against the wall and Kurama laying on his chest, still clinging to his shirt. Naruto turned his blue eyes on the raven and spoke quietly as he carded his fingers gently through his baby brother's hair.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. It's not the most pleasant place, but it's still pretty safe under the circumstances."

Sasuke smiled slightly and thanked him quickly, before slipping his shoes off like Naruto had done, and sat on the mattress. He yawned soon after, not realizing just how tired he had been, before his stomach gave a growl. He threw an embarrassed glance at the blond, and found him already staring at him. They looked at each other for a second before Naruto heaved himself up and headed for the door, one arm supporting his sleeping brother and the other grabbing a few items from the shelves. Just as he walked out the door he spoke once again.

"I'm gonna prepare dinner, so you can occupy yourself with whatever you find in the room until I come back."

The raven nodded once more and watched the blond go.

It was 20 minutes later, when Sasuke was reading through a book he had found on the shelf that the blond poked his head back in and called him out. He headed out quickly, rubbing his stomach soothingly, starving. His eyes widened though, when he stepped out and one of the tables of the café was set for two people, with one baby chair on the side. What surprised him though, was how good everything smelled. His gaze landed on Naruto, who was humming and swaying gently with Kurama in his arms, who was giggling softly at the movement and tune, arms in the air. Naruto threw him a glance over his shoulder before stopping, turning to face him and speaking.

"Take a seat and eat, I know how hungry you are, if the noises your stomach is making is any indication."

Sasuke was surprised with the smirk that was on Naruto's face, and assumed he had been forgiven for his earlier mistake. He was proven right a few minutes later when, after Kurama had been set in his chair and given food, Naruto spoke to him again.

"I'm sorry for how much of an asshole I was back there, I was really worried at the thought that if I hadn't been fast enough you could have been dead, or worse."

The raven looked up at him, interrupting his munching, and saw Naruto watching him with an apologetic look on his face, chin propped up on his elbow. He shook his head quickly, disagreeing quickly?

"No don't apologize, I really am an idiot, I chose to look away instead of paying attention."

The blonde stared at him for another minute before nodding and leaning back in his seat.

"Let's just say we're both idiots and call it even."

At Sasuke's nod he smirked again. He turned to his brother to help him out with his food and spoke once more. "After we're done eating, we're going to bed, because we have to leave early tomorrow. I didn't get to do all I was supposed to today, so I'm gonna have to finish it tomorrow. And now that I feel I can kinda trust you, you'll be helping me, that ok?"

The raven nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's perfect, it's the least I could do for your hospitality."

He got another smirk at that and the blond stood up, pulling Kurama out of his chair and towards the bathroom. "Mind washing the dishes quickly, I gotta get this little munchkin ready for bed."

Sasuke nodded and smiled at the happy squeal that came from Kurama at the nickname. He piled up the dishes and headed for the sink, frowning as he noticed there wasn't a plate for Naruto, and remembered he hadn't eaten.

As soon as he finished drying the plates and stacking them up, Naruto walked back out, with Kurama on his shoulders, dressed in a onesie with a bunch of foxes on it. He shared a smile with Naruto at the outfit as they both headed inside the storage room.

They all got settled down in bed, with Kurama lying flat on Naruto's chest this time, considering Naruto himself was on his back. Sasuke pulled a blanket up above himself and watched Naruto stroke his hand down Kurama's head and down his back repeatedly with his eyes closed. He could see the toddler move up and down gently in time with Naruto's breathing, and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was Naruto's lips upturn into a real smile as Kurama tightened his hold on him.


End file.
